Hurdles
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Love you too, kid". Charlie and Ruby's relationship has passed hundreds of hurdles- how many can it survive? A oneshot- read and review, please!


**Hey all! Just a oneshot- the idea was given to me by Yasmin1991. Its not my best piece of work, but tell me what you think nonetheless! Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"_Charlotte, stop overreacting!" _

That was what her father had told her on many occasions. Charlie Buckton herself would admit she had a tendency to overreact. When her daughter Ruby was born, she had taken off to her aunt's for a year- it was too hard to watch her grow up, calling her grandparents 'Mum' and 'Dad'.

But that hadn't stopped Charlie watching Ruby grow up. She called her parents once a day and her aunt had gotten photos for her. During the first year of Ruby's life, she had made a scrapbook, highlighting some of her daughter's achievements. The day she took her first step, the day her first tooth broke through, the day she first smiled, first laughed.

After Charlie had moved back home, Ruby had latched onto her like a sister- the exact way Charlie's parents wanted her to be raised. Charlie had gone with the flow- completely ignoring the aching hole in her heart, where Ruby was meant to be.

"_Charlz, look what I made you at school today!" _

"_That's beautiful, Rubes! We'll put it on the fridge, hey?" _

"_Yeah, Mummy and Daddy will think it's awesome!" _

Charlie had ignored the attention her father had showered over Ruby, the attention she had never got as a child.

"_Happy birthday, Ruby! You're five; you're such a big girl now!" _

"_Wow, look at all the presents!" _

"_Thank you Daddy!" _

A five year old Ruby had smacked a huge sloppy kiss on her grandfather's cheek and Charlie had stood aside, with the camera, feeling dejected.

And Ross Buckton had been a whole lot more protective of Ruby than he had been of Charlie. All he wanted to know, when Charlie went out, was who with and when she'd be home. No 'where'.

With Ruby, he had practically done background checks on everyone. Completely illegal, but anything for 'his' little girl.

"_But Dad! It's not like I'm gonna marry him! We're going to the movies! You let Charlie go to the movies with guys all the time!" _

"_Ruby Buckton, I said no!" _

But, when Ross was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, a year after his wife died, Charlie was given full custardy of her daughter. Or sister, as Ruby knew her as.

But it wasn't long before the truth came out. It was a family dinner- Charlie's stepmother Morag knew something was kept a secret. She just wanted to know what.

Ruby had never gone that long without speaking to Charlie. Their relationship had been shattered.

Because after finding out your life has been a lie for sixteen years- to find out your sister is your mother and you are a child of rape, and your father is your grandfather has an effect on you.

"_We have had way too many inappropriate conversations! Mothers and daughters aren't supposed to discuss the former's sex life! Oh my God, I've teased you about your sex life!" _

"_Rubes, I think that was inappropriate when we were sisters". _

They were slowly recovering from the shock, piecing their relationship back together. But things hadn't been the same since that night.

* * *

"Hey Charlie, its Martha!" the chirpy voice on the other end of her phone made Charlie smile- speaking to Martha had always cheered her up.

"Hey Martha, what's up?"

"I know I promised not to tell..."

"If this has anything to do with Ruby, tell me".

"Well... I found her and Xavier sitting at the beach today".

Charlie glanced at the clock above Angelo's desk. "Its four o'clock, Martha. It's okay".

"No, I mean during school. Neither of them went today. I was at Gina's place this morning, Xavier said he was feeling sick and Gina had given him permission to stay home. Ruby said she'd walk him to the doctor's, so he could get the fresh air, even though I offered to drive him. But I was walking around town and saw the two of them down on the beach".

Charlie drew in a sharp breath- Ruby had always done well at school, even if her behaviour hadn't always accounted for it. In their old town, Ruby had always been the one in trouble, even if she did get the grades. "Thanks, Martha".

"But don't tell her I told you- I promised both of them I wouldn't tell".

"Thanks, Martha", Charlie repeated, putting the phone down. Ruby had promised, when they first moved to Summer Bay, that she would drop her old ways, leaving the old Ruby in their old town. Charlie loved the new Ruby, but too much pressure on a young girl could be overwhelming.

* * *

"Hey, Charlz, what are you doing here?" Ruby said in surprise, as Irene opened the door.

"Come in, luv", Irene greeted. "I was just putting the kettle on, do you want a cuppa?"

"No thank you Irene", Charlie said politely. "hi, Annie".

"Hi Charlie!" Annie Campbell said dreaming, gazing off into the distance.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "She's been like this ALL DAY, Charlie. She's lovesick".

"Irene, do you mind if I borrow Ruby for a while?" Charlie asked curiously.

"No, not at all, doll. Got all your homework done, luv?"

"Yeah, Irene, and I'll practice my lines with Annie when she SNAPS OUT OF IT!"

Annie jumped half a foot. "What?"

"Snap out of it!"

"You're the same with Xavier", Charlie said, her arm around Ruby's shoulders. Annie giggled, as Charlie lead her friend away.

"Where are we goin', Charlie?" Ruby asked, as they headed away from Irene's place.

Charlie sighed- she still had trouble seeing past her innocent baby face, the one she had given into so many times when Ruby was a kid.

"Remember what I made you promise, before we came to Summer Bay?"

"That it was the two Bucktons against the world and nothin' was gonna stop us?" Ruby suggested, sitting down on the beach.

Charlie fiddled with Ruby's tiny plait. "No".

"Sisters before guys?"

"Think harder, you old geriatric".

"I would focus on school and nothing else but school".

"Bingo".

"But I have been focusing on school!"

"Then why did you spend the whole day down on the beach?" Charlie asked accusingly, watching the colour drain from Ruby's face.

"Xavier was sick..."

"He was perfectly fine when I spoke to him earlier".

"Ruby, you can tell me anything, and you do tell me anything. God, you tell me everything!" Charlie sighed. "if you wanted the day off school, just tell me. Don't go giving me a heart attack by thinking something's wrong! God... I mean, you remember when you collapsed a few months back? You didn't tell me, Miles did. He told me you were admitted to the hospital. You have no idea, Ruby Jane, how worried I was about you". Charlie felt tears pricking the back of her eyes, but she carried on. "When you were little, the only reason I went to live with Aunty Michelle was because I couldn't stand to see you being raised by my parents- your grandparents. Ruby, you have no idea how hard that was!"

Ruby just sat there, stony faced. "Martha told you?"

"No, Martha didn't tell me", Charlie lied through her teeth. "When you were first diagnosed with diabetes, I was so scared of losing you. You're all I have, you know that? All I want is for you to get an education, get a good job- forget about boys, they're useless and take up half of the earth's space-"

At this, Ruby had to laugh. A small giggle escaped her lips, her eyes bright. Charlie just shook her head, chuckling along with her.

It reminded her of the time when Ruby was four- Charlie had taken her to the beach for the day.

"_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie! Did you see that guy fall off his surfboard? Did you see it? It was funny, Charlie! It was so funny!" _

Charlie had been hysterical, just at the comical face Ruby was pulling.

"Just remember", Charlie said, squeezing her shoulders tight. "Put the important things first- and if I catch you wagging school again, missy, you will be in SERIOUS TROUBLE".

"Charlie?" Ruby's head leaned against her mother's shoulder.

"What?"

"I love you".

"Love you too, kid".

Together, the two of them watched the sun set over the ocean, as yet another hurdle in their relationship passed.


End file.
